Lita
Lita ( '''リタ '''Rita ) is the Earthly Maiden. She is the caretaker of the Solar Trees, and also runs the fruit store in San Miguel. Appearance Lita is a young girl that wears a blue dress and has short brown hair with bright green eyes. She has fair skin with cheeks that are sometimes depicted as being rosy. She has two droopy bangs that frame the sides of her face before curling out. The tips of her short brown hair form into curls. She wears a blue dress that has white puffy sleeves and a dark chocolate colored long sleeves undershirt. The neckline of the dress forms a white V pattern. White lines also mark the sides of her dress, and has a large blue ribbon that ties the back of her dress together. She wears brown boots that come up to below her knees. Despite her prowess in hand to hand combat, she has a very thin body type. Personality Lita is friendly and outgoing, and likes to be helpful to others. While normally rather polite, she can become somewhat hot-headed in the heat of battle. Despite her normally outgoing attitude, she does have a shy side that shows the most in regards to her strong crush on Django. Because of this, she can't seem to confess her feelings to him, no matter how hard she tries. Role Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand In Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand, Lita was a prisoner of the Count until Django defeated him. After being rescued, she thanks Django and Otenko, and introduces herself as the caretaker of the Solar Tree and "Mother Gaea's Earthly Maiden". She invites the two to visit the Solar Tree, where she explains how to plant and harvest solar fruits. Despite Otenko's initial concern, Lita is shown to be capable of defeating undead with nothing more than her bare hands. Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django In Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django, Lita returns, having set up a fruit store in San Miguel where Django can purchase solar fruits and other items. Like other citizens of San Miguel, she also provides advice and tips, usually regarding solar fruits. Lita also assists in sealing Jormungandr away again by helping Lady. It is revealed that Lita was trained in the art of barehanded combat by Lady. She is shown to be quite skilled, to the point of even astonishing her mentor. If Django speaks to Lita with a skill level of 99 for fists, she will give him the Heart Emblem. Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack Lita returns in Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack, again running her store in San Miguel. Upon learning of Django's amnesia, Lita decides to help by attacking him, believing "shock therapy" may restore his memories. After this, she runs her store as usual, and will provide tips regarding items, as well as some comments regarding events in the story. If Django speaks to Lita after reaching level 99, she will award him the title of "Adept". Lita's Ribbon can be obtained as a bike part. In bike battles only, it will recover energy when the player is behind a rival. Store Lita returns in Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django and Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack as the owner of the Fruit Store in San Miguel. While she has most items for sale from the beginning of the game, the (*) items must be unlocked before they can be purchased like the others. This is done by buying them from ??? in the different places in dungeons where he hides at night, and then selling the items to Lita. While Lita's store has a total of 16 slots for selling items, she only sells 15, the last slot going unused for unknown reasons. Gallery Lita Official Art.jpg Boktai 3 Sabatas Counterattack - Solar sensor hack 01.png|Lita's Store, in Boktai 3. Trivia * After Django has been purified, if he talks to Lita three times at night, she will offer him her blood and turn her back to him. If he uses Change Wolf to attack her, he will bite Lita, and the player will get an unusual game over. Category:Boktai Category:Boktai characters